


AU

by Opalsong



Series: Bunnies and Sparkles [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Prompt by Annapods: Team 7 + AU
Series: Bunnies and Sparkles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/2020/AU.mp3) | 00:01:16 | 1.1 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

In another world, one three steps to the left of normal, Sasuke was the one with the Kyuubi inside him. His mother was friends with Kushina and Sasuke was born first. When a new vessel was needed, she offered. Of course the old men thought she meant her son.

Naruto was an orphan and a little erratic but he'd been taken in by an awesome family and had chakra chains. He was still pretty crap at academics but with less chakra to try and control, he was pretty great at sneaky stuff and traps.

It was Sakura's whole clan that was murdered. Their connection to the Daimyo found out, her cousin, training to be a shinobi, contracted to do the job and rewarded by being made heir. She was left alive, deemed to be no threat. Female, pink haired, young. She would show them. She would show them all.


End file.
